


Honest

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind!Blaine, Bullying, M/M, Trans Character, ftm!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt moved to Dalton, he couldn’t stop staring at the boy in his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is trans, and got beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins dance. After that, he’s blind. Then he meets Kurt at Dalton, and tells him his story.

It was really hard to get used to Dalton. The matching uniforms, pristine hallways, and bright smiling staff reminded Kurt of the pod people movies that Finn and Sam watched obsessively. It felt strange and looked even odder, but the promise of a zero tolerance bullying policy was too good to pass up.  
  
Among the sea of sameness, someone different stood out even more.  
  
The boy was rather quiet, walking into the classroom carefully before going to his seat. His cane clicked on the wood floors and his hand reached out to make sure he was right before he sank down.   
  
A boy behind him called his name and he turned around with a smile, stopping Kurt’s heart. His smile was bright and so beautiful that it almost hurt. It was terrifying how hard and fast he fell for him.  
  
Blaine was smart and beyond kind. He never seemed to let his disability get in his way, instead walking confidently with his cane stretched out in front of him. At first, Kurt felt a little creepy for watching him but couldn’t stop himself.   
  
The first time Kurt spoke to him, he had never felt so stupid.   
  
“Excuse me,” Kurt jumped as someone spoke to him in the bathroom. “Can you tell me where the trashcan is?”  
  
“Over there,” Kurt nodded to the trashcan and then looked in the mirror. His entire body stiffened when he saw the familiar sunglasses and half smile.  
  
“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific,” he laughed and Kurt’s face burned.   
  
“I am so sorry,” he gasped out and Blaine just shrugged slightly.   
  
“Don’t worry about it!” He threw away a paper towel and smiled, facing somewhere to Kurt’s left. “See you in class later!”  
  
The second time Kurt spoke to Blaine, he was still humiliated by his earlier mistake.  
  
They were assigned to be partners in their history class for a project. When their names were announced, Blaine tipped his head towards him and that small smile appeared on his face.  
  
“Want to meet after class in the student’s lounge? We can grab a coffee and go over the assignment,” Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded before cursing himself.  
  
“Yeah, sure! That sounds great,” he smiled.   
  
Blaine only stumbled once on their way to the lounge, smiling gratefully when Kurt caught his elbow. Kurt grabbed them both a coffee and joined him at a table in the corner of the room.  
  
“Thanks Kurt,” Blaine took a sip of coffee. “I’m supposed to use my finger to judge how high the liquid in a cup is but that doesn’t work so well with hot coffee.”  
  
“There isn’t a way to measure it?” Kurt asked.  
  
“I think there are like devices and stuff,” Blaine shrugged. “I haven’t found them.”  
  
“How long…I’m so sorry, that’s none of my business,” Kurt bit his tongue, feeling his cheeks heat up.   
  
“It’s no problem Kurt,” Blaine laughed, reaching up to pull of his sunglasses. His eyes were a rich gold color but were slightly hazy. “It’s better than pretending that I’m not blind. I’m aware that I am and ignoring it doesn’t make it better. I don’t mind talking about it.”  
  
“How long have you been blind?” Kurt asked, unable to look away from his eyes.  
  
“A little over a year,” Blaine answered easily.   
  
Kurt stared at him, stunned. He seemed so confident and sure of himself as he moved around that Kurt had just assumed that he had been born blind.   
  
“How?” Kurt flinched again, curling his fingers around his cup. “Unless-“  
  
“It’s fine Kurt,” Blaine grinned and reached a hand across, missing a few times before finding his arm and squeezing it. “It’s kind of a long story. Before I came to Dalton, I was bullied pretty badly.”  
  
“I was too,” Kurt said softly and Blaine cocked his head to the side. “I came out a while ago and…I was really scared for my life.”  
  
“I know the feeling,” Blaine squeezed his arm again. “I came out as transgender in seventh grade. Before that I was Brianna but I knew that I wasn’t a girl. I’ve always known. Then I came out as gay and…apparently that was too much for people to handle. At a school dance some boys beat the crap out of me. I hit my head several times and when I woke up…”  
  
“You were blind?” Kurt finished, chest clenching.  
  
“Retinal detachment,” Blaine gripped his cup tighter. “They couldn’t fix it with surgery so…it’s just who I am now. The last thing I saw was them.”  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Kurt whispered.   
  
“It’s in the past. I’m more surprised that you’re still here,” Blaine shifted uncomfortably. “Usually people can get over the gay thing but not the transgender thing.”  
  
“I’ve never met a transgender person but you seem nice. You’re more than the things that have happened to you,” Kurt shrugged. “You hardly know me, why tell me something so personal?”  
  
“I’ve learned one thing from losing my sight,” Blaine lightly rubbed at an eye. “If people don’t see you for who you are, they don’t know you. There’s not much point to hiding when you can’t see.”  
  
Kurt smiled softly, looking down at the hand still resting on his arm. He lightly placed a hand over Blaine’s and brushed his fingers over his knuckles. Blaine had hidden for most of his life and now it didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t see things from face value, he was forced to instantly look deeper.  
  
“I like that,” Kurt whispered. “It’s very honest.”  
  
Blaine blushed lightly and for a moment, his eyes flickered around where Kurt was. “Kurt, forgive me if this is too forward, but can we get coffee sometime? Like not here.”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” Kurt grinned. 


End file.
